The Branded: A Hybrid's Life
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Rewritten since I own RD. Some characters who should be dead and gone are alive. New Relationships are blooming. Did I also mention several royals are Pregnant? By the end of this story, The Branded might just be the superior race after all.
1. Chapter 1: Blasphemy

A Hybrid's Life

The Branded: A Hybrid's Life

Rated: Teen

Pairings: Mordecai/Ilyana, Titania/Ranulf, Tibarn/Elincia, Ike/Sanaki, Sigrun/Zelgius,Vika/Zihark, Mist/Boyd, Ena/Kurthnaga, Gatrie/Lyre, Micaiah/Sothe, Naesala/Leanne and Lehran/Ashunera.

Summary: After the events of Radiant Dawn, the union of Beorc and Laguz have become more accepted on Tellius. With various members of the Tellius Resistance Army starting families of their own, true acceptance of the Branded and the sudden appearance of Zelgius and Jarod—both believed dead—it falls upon the children of these unions to lead the fight for equality and justice.

A/N: After finally getting around to seeing all of Soren and Stefan's supports (along with Soren and Ike's and Mordecai and Stefan's) I've decided to rehash the story a bit. Since Radiant Dawn addressed The Branded a bit more, I've decided to re-write the whole story. Seeing as Pelleas, Sephrain/Lehran and Zelgius are alive, this story's kinda AU.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blasphemy**

_Somewhere in Gallia_

"I see there is nothing I can do or say to change your mind about this." Lethe said when Mordecai broke her the news that he and the Beorc Mage called Ilyana were getting eloped. "Still, I feel the need to tell you how I feel about the matter. It's blasphemy, plain and simple."

"What would make you say such a thing?" Mordecai growled. "Everyone knew she and I had feelings for each other ever since the war. Now that the war is over, why are so many making such a fuss about it?"

"Just look at you!" She roared. "You have only to look. You're Laguz, she Beorc. Beorc and Laguz don't—"

"Don't what?" Mordecai pressed. "Don't care about each other? Don't need each other? Can't fall in love? What, then Lethe!?"

"Nothing good can ever come of this, my friend." Lethe replied, more to herself than her companion. "At least in Reyson and Leanne's cases they _have to…"_

_Greil Mercenaries Base, Crimea_

"Wow, I would've never guessed you to be the kind to settle down!" Mia exclaimed. "It's a little weird you're going with a Laguz but hey, that's your business."

"So you're happy for me?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." Mia replied. "I can't say the same for Soren or Shinon if they find out."

"Let's not worry about what they feel about the matter." Zihark said sharply. "Still Ilyana, do you know what this means? If you and Mordecai have a child together, this would be a major step in ending discrimination between the races once and for all."

"I agree but Mordecai and I have not yet decided on children." Ilyana replied. "We have enough trouble finding someone willing to preside over the marriage ceremony."

"Why don't you ask Rhys to do it?" Mia suggested. "When Titania and Ranulf were married in Gallia, it was he who presided over their marriage."

"I'll speak with Mordecai and see if he agrees." Ilyana replied as she rose to leave.

"Ike, they're back!" Mist called when she spotted Ranulf and Titania coming up the dirt path to the base.

"How long has it been?" Ike whispered to himself. It seemed like just yesterday he and all of Tellius' greatest warriors fought the goddess Ashera to win back freedom in their world. During that time, Titania made a shocking announcement when she declared that she was getting married. Everyone was even more surprised when she revealed that he was a Laguz, and his longtime friend Ranulf at that.

When the new couple arrived Mist, The Three Brothers, Ike and Rhys were there to greet them. Shinon and Gatrie had since moved to the Crimean capital and Mia was taking a break after one of their regular sparring runs. As for Soren, he was working on something inside as usual.

"It's good to see you again, Ranulf." Ike said as they shook hands.

"The feeling is mutual." He replied. "Don't get the wrong idea though—just because she's decided to settle doesn't mean her combat skills have diminished. We just had to fight our way through an angry mob who weren't too keen on the idea of us being together."

"That's terrible!" Rhys exclaimed. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"For Laguz, the idea of such a union is looked at as blasphemy." Said Titania.

"And for Beorc such a thing is considered a sin." Ranulf finished.

"I can only imagine what it will be like for your children." Ike remarked. "Assuming you have children, anyway…"

"If that happens, he would loose his ability to transform." Soren said as he came into the yard. "Then he would be no King Kurthnaga's sister."

"I wouldn't say that much." Rhys cut in. "Ashunera, who now resides in Daein has promised to put an end to that. Not only that, the resulting child will have some of the abilities of its Laguz parent—transforming being one such possibility."

"Maybe so, but the world is still skeptical on what to think of the Branded." Soren replied. "We may now be equal in the eyes of the Goddess but that means nothing if the rest of the world isn't as willing to accept us."

"Then this next bit of news might help quite a bit." said Mist. "Until recently, no one has been able to guess who the father of the child growing inside Elincia is. Just last week she sent us a private invitation to meet him in person at Melior Castle."

"It's Geoffrey." Oscar and Boyd said in unison.

"Wrong." Ike replied. "It's Tibarn." This earned a look of shock from everyone else including Mist.

"You're kidding!" Mist exclaimed. "This letter doesn't even say that much!"

"That's because it's dated." Ike replied as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I got this from Jill this morning. Reyson wrote it, detailing that and the announcement that Leanne and Naesala were getting married. They, too will be at the castle and naturally, the Greil Mercenaries are invited."

"Alright!" Mist cheered. "Let's go, Ike!"

"I think we should all go." Titania remarked. "This would be our first time visiting Queen Elincia since Ashera and Yune were reunited."

"Of course we're going." Ike said before adding. "We've got a job lined up as well."

"I should've known..." Soren remarked, slightly disturbed that this was the main reason Ike accepted the invitation to Melior.

_Daein Keep, Daein_

"Your Majesty, you have guests." A soldier informed Micaiah, Eternal Queen of Daein.

"Send them in." she replied. After the balance had been restored, Yune brought Pelleas back to life and they were married. Despite protests from the shy but honest man Micaiah declared that he would be King of Daein. Although it had been revealed that Soren, the Greil Mercenaries' Tactician was the true heir to Daein's throne he renounced his claim to Daein. If not for Micaiah agreeing to rule as Daein's Queen, the country would be without a strong leader to guide it.

"'Micaiah, it's been a long time." A familiar voice said. Micaiah looked up from what she was doing to see Stefan, Tormod, Muriam and Vika enter the Throne Room. She hadn't seen them in some time since they'd spent a lot of time helping the Emancipated Laguz Slaves and Branded living along the Daein-Begnion Boarder.

"What a pleasant surprise." Micaiah said with a smile as she rose to greet them.

"I see you and Pelleas are working on building a family as well as rebuilding the country." Tormod remarked, taking note of the queen's rounded belly.

"And to think I just got over the fact that one of us is ruler of one of the Kingdoms of Tellius." said Stefan with a smile. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I'm glad to see more people are happy about the new baby." Micaiah replied. "Everyone can't wait to see what the child will be like. Now that Ashunera has restored Laguz who lost their abilities as a result of having a child with a Beorc there's been more and more reports of children being born from resulting couples."

"Yes, I hear Queen Elincia and King Tibarn are expecting a child as well." a new voice said. Micaiah turned to see Pelleas, Sothe and Ashunera enter the room. After Yune and Ashera were reunited, she took Beorc form to travel the world in secret. Only the Rulers of Tellius and their companions knew her true identity. To everyone else she was referred to as a traveling scholar that just happened to just about everything.

"The female's pregnancy is a third of a normal Beorc one." Sothe remarked. "The child grows at an accelerated rate from the moment it's conceived. I'd say Micaiah and Elincia's children will share the same birthday."

"Sothe!" Micaiah exclaimed.

"It pains me to say it but he's right." Pelleas remarked. "Although you're going to be nine months, you and Elincia's children will just give birth on the same day."

"Still, I find it all to be such a strange coincidence." Micaiah remarked. "It makes me wonder if something strange is going to happen..."

_Sienne Castle, Begnion_

"...And that's what happened." A soldier said after informing Sanaki of a developing situation. "Commander Sigrun is not quite sure how but the one thing that is certain is Zelgius is alive."

"But that can't be possible." Tanith remarked. "We watched Ike defeat him inside the tower! The Empress herself was with him when he breathed his last."

"Considering everything that's been happening, anything is possible." Sanaki said thoughtfully. "Volke?"

"I'm here." the secretive Assassin replied as he stepped from behind Tanith, much to her own surprise.

"I have a job for you." The Empress said as he handed him a scroll. "I want you go into the Tower and bring me the staff that once belonged to the Duke of Persis."

"Surely Sigrun or I would suffice for--" Tanith started before being cut off by Sanaki. "My apologies, Your Majesty."

"Begnion Soldiers are patrolling the Tower." Sanaki continued. "I want you to find, recover and bring me that Staff without being discovered. Use any means necessary and here is your payment."

"Consider it done." he said as he took a bag of money from her. In the next instant he was gone.

"Sephrain's Staff has the power to allow its wielder to speak to the dead, teleport to any place on Tellius and speak with the Goddess Ashunera." Sanaki explained. "I intend to use it to find its owner as well as Ike, who would more than likely want to know of this."

"I see." Tanith replied. "I've no doubt his first instinct would be to find Ike. Without Aldontite, Ragnell or the Black Knight's blessed armor it's anyone's guess what will happen when next they meet."

"You've got a point there." Sanaki said with a smile. "At the request of Naesala, Elincia, Ike, Micaiah,Tibarn, Reyson, Caineghis, Sephrain and Ashunera I had them secretly moved to the lands once home of the Crow and Hawk Tribes—Ragnell to Phoenicis and Aldontite to Kilvas. Goldoa and the new Serenes Kingdom are charged with making sure they remain there. Lehran's Medallion is now in the hands of its original owner as well..."

* * *

End Chapter 1. I know, not too much is going on right now but that's ok. This is just the opening chapter. I'm still laying down some things, ya know? Next chapter will but up soon and it's mostly all-new stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: New Bonds

--

Chapter 2: New Bonds

--

A/N: Sorry for the wait—I've been updating several of my Fanfics at thew same time! Chapter 3 will be up sometime next week if I'm not too busy.

--

_Melior Castle, Crimea_

The Greil Mercenaries arrived at Melior at almost the same time as the Emissary from Gallia. Upon arriving, the Mercenaries were shown their rooms for the evening before being ushered to the Castle Garden. As they entered, everyone looked up in time to see Elincia land nearby astride Tibarn. She dismounted to allow him to revert to his human form. Reyson, Leanne, Naesala, Nealuchi, Janaff and Uliki also landed and shifted form close by.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Ranulf remarked as Kyza, Lyre, Lethe came in.

"Queen Elincia, it's been some time." Ike greeted with a smile. Aside from her rounded midsection, she hadn't changed since they'd last seen each other. Everyone who knew was both anxious and excited to find out what powers Elincia and Tibarn's child would have. When more and more Branded reported they'd gained abilities characteristic to certain types of Laguz, many from both races decided to breed just to find out what the outcome would be. Such is the effect when the Goddess decreed that all Branded were her Children of Balance.

"I haven't seen you in many a fortnight either." Elincia replied. "It's good to see you during a time of peace for a change."

"You and me both." Lucia remarked. "I almost feel bad telling him what we just heard."

"Is it about the assignment you have for me?" Ike asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but let's just say your last teacher and father's killer is not exactly...dead." Geoffrey replied.

"You mean Zelgius?!" Soren exclaimed. "We watched Ike defeat him in the Tower of Guidance!"

"Yes, I know but Sanaki sent a messenger to Serenes Forest to let us know of it." Reyson said as he handed Mist a scroll. "It's not known how he is still alive but right now she is trying to find Lehran, who was the only man he took orders from without question."

"I see." Ike said thoughtfully. "No doubt he's going to try to find out where I am, where Lehran is and where Aldontite is."

"The Goddess has put a special seal on the rooms where they swords are held." said Tibarn. "Only a weapon blessed by the new Goddess or a descendant of Altina's bloodline can break it. Considering Ashunera is going well out of her way to stay out of Political Affairs and Micaiah's going to give birth around the same time as Elincia, there's not much Zelgius can do in the name of vengeance."

"Well, that's reassuring." said Ike. "I'm not quite ready to fight him to the death again at the moment. At least during the Mad King's War he waited until I fulfilled my obligation to Crimea."

"Yes...speaking of which, Ike said you had a job lined up for us?" Titania asked Elincia.

"That's right." the Crimean Queen replied with a smile. "It's why I requested the envoy from Gallia, as you will be working together. Skrimir, Tibarn and myself have been trying to find a means of dealing with the disputed territory between Crimea, Gallia and Serenes. It's mostly caves and cliffs but we recently learned a cache of supplies from the first war that enveloped all of Tellius is being stored there. We want you to get them and move them to Sienne."

"We'd have our own soldiers do it but when you consider all that's happened over the last decade, we all agreed it would be best if a group that held allegiance to no kingdom in particular do it." Tibarn remarked. "That...and we still haven't told Empress Sanaki about the disputed area. There are villages in the area who are unsure what country they belong to. It's getting to be quite tedious."

"For the time being, Gallia is in charge of the area until we can figure out what country or countries it should be ceded to." said Reyson. "Despite the situation, the people are very understanding about the whole thing."

"Can we expect payment upon completion of this mission?" asked Soren.

"Yes, of course." Lucia replied and then added "Payment from Crimea, Serenes and Gallia."

"It looks like we'd better going then, huh Ike?" asked Mia.

"You can't be serious." said Titania. "We just got here!"

"We've received a commission for an important task." said Soren. "We should probably try to complete it in a timely fashion."

"Ike...?" Mist asked warily. He'd been silent for a time.

"It's true we should get this job done in a timely fashion." he said. "However, I see no reason why we can't catch up on old times for a bit before going."

"Alright!" Mist and Rolf exclaimed in unison.

"We move out in five days time."said Ike. "Anyone who isn't ready to go at the end of that time risks being left out of their share of our payment. As everyone just heard, it's probably going to be big."

"I've got to go see Oscar." Rolf said before running back into the castle.

"Hey, wait for me!" Boyd said before chasing after him. After the world was restored Oscar reenlisted as a member of Crimea's Royal Knights. It made a certain fanatical 'rival' of his very happy.

"Those three are quite a commodity." Titania said with a laugh.

"You can say that again." Ike replied.

--

Silently, the Assassin known as Volke exited the Tower of Guidance, Sephrain's Staff in hand. It had taken him a bit longer than he originally expected since he had to silence a soldier that saw him enter the room where Sephrain's Staff was housed. When he reached the large steel door he had to wait until the changing of the guard before he could emerge undetected. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before starting for the Imperial Palace.

He made his way around the palace until he found the Empress meeting with Caineghis, a member of the Heron Clan and a member of the Hatari Wolf Clan. No sooner had he placed both feet on the ground behind where Sanaki sat, he found a pair of swords pointed at his throat. He looked up to see that they belonged to Sigrun and Tanith, the Empress's most trusted Pegasus Knights. The growl of a Lion Laguz behind him cut off his retreat.

"How does it feel, Volke?" he heard Sanaki ask him. "Up until now, you could say no one could ever get the drop on you. No doubt this will do wonders for your reputation when people find out Begnion's Empress and her Vassals got the drop on you." At this point she turned to face him. "Of course, there is something you could give me that will make me forget this ever happened."

"You've got to be kidding." Volke remarked as he handed her the Item she sent him to retrieve. The look she gave him told him she wasn't. Of course, he knew what she wanted him to give to her. He reached into his pocket and when it reappeared it was holding his payment. The moment her gave it to her, Sigrun and Tanith sheathed their swords. Sanaki then opened the bag and turned it upside down. The Assassin was horrified to see wood chips fall from it to the floor. He knew he wouldn't get over the look of satisfaction on her face anytime soon, as she just conned him into doing a job for free.

"Giffca, give out friend the real payment I promised him." Sanaki said as she returned to her seat. When Volke turned around, the Lion shifted back into his original form. He reached into his pocket and took out a pair of bags filled with money. This time he checked to make sure they had money inside them. "Let that be a lesson to also secure payment when accepting any job, no matter how dirty it might be." Sanaki said as Giffca returned to the shadows from where he came, as did Volke.

"Such an amusing man." The Hatari Queen, Nailah remarked.

"Very unlike our friend Ike as well." said Caineghis. "Which reminds me. Empress Sanaki, do you know of the disputed land that sits between Serenes, Gallia and Crimea?"

"Yes, Tibarn and Elincia have informed me they are working with Skrimir to find a solution to this disputed region."

"Did you know there is another such territory between Begnion and Daein?" asked the Heron Prince Rafiel. It's separate from the Grann Desert. Up until the Mad King's War it was a part of Daein. After the war ended it was ceded to Daein. When Daein regained its independence it was assumed it would be returned to Daein but that never happened. At the same time, the people who live in the region refuse to acknowledge Begnion as its sovereign. Do you know why that is?"

Sanaki studied the map of Tellius laid out in front of them. It had been redrawn at least a dozen times over the last ten years. When she found the region in question, immediately she knew. "Because the Duke of Persis was unjustly imprisoned." she said. "I heard when I spoke to Zelgius Persis declared itself independent when news spread of Sephrain's imprisonment. Although it lacks the means by which to become independent I left it the people to decide their future."

"Now when you take into consideration Zelgius is alive, it's quite possible Sephrain--"

"--Lehran is alive as well." an eerily familiar voice said, cutting her off. The sound of footsteps echoes as a figure walked into the room. The ebon hair, blue eyes and the elegant wings. Upon seeing him, Sanaki nearly fainted. He walked over to her and bowed low in her presence. Tanith and Sigrun were themselves too stunned to move. "The Duke of Persis has returned to settle some unfinished business."

"And with my blessing as well." Ashunera said before entering the room. At her side was Daein's King Pelleas. "I decided to give him a second chance as thanks for the people of Tellius giving me a second chance after what I did while I was split in two. He's actually been in my care for a few weeks. Until this moment only Pelleas, Micaiah, Bastian and Ike were aware that he had been revived."

"Figures it would be those four." Sanaki remarked. "Micaiah does carry Altina's true bloodline, after all. I take take it S...Lehran that you are aware Zelgius is alive as well?"

"Of course." he replied and then added "That's part of why I said I'm back to settle some unfinished business."

"Prime Minister, we have many things we would like to ask you." said Sigrun as tears streamed down her face. "I...I'm just so happy to see you're back." At that moment, a Begnion solider burst into the room and ran to Sanaki.

"Emperor Sanaki, the city is under attack!" he exclaimed. "The main gate has just been breached!"

"What?!" she exclaimed at the same time as Sigrun and Tanith. "How can this be? Why am I only hearing of this now?"

"The enemy army killed our lookouts." he explained. "By the time the soldiers stationed inside the gates realized what was happening, the enemy was already forcing their way in."

"Tanith, I want you to lead a fleet of Pegasus Knights against this army." Sanaki said calmly. "Sigrun, I want you take a small unit and see if the city has been breached at any other points."

"At once!" Sigrun said before she and Tanith followed the messenger from the room. In the next instant, a ball of fire flew into the room and exploded. Everyone would've been killed if not for Ashunera, who managed to create a protective barrier.

"How dare they?!" The adolescent Empress exclaimed with disdain as she rose from her seat, Cymbeline in hand.

"Where are you going?" Nailah asked her. She regarded the Hatari queen a moment before allowing a grin to spread across her face.

"I'm going to teach those interlopers some respect." she said before adding "You're all welcome to come if you'd like."

"I was hoping you'd say that." said the former Gallian King as he rose. They followed the Begnion Empress out of the Palace to the main gates. Upon realizing where she was going, several Begnion Knights formed a protective wall around their sovereign.

"You know Sigrun and Tanith would not approve of this." Lehran remarked as he removed Creiddylad from his robe.

"That's why I sent them away." she replied with a smile as she opened her tome. Caineghis, Nailah and Giffca also shifted form.

"Rafiel, wait here with the Empress." Nailah said before she charged into the melee before them, Volke, Caineghis and Giffca right behind her.

"It's a good thing I decided to bring Balberith with me with me after all." Pelleas remarked as he stood with Sanaki and Lehran with his opened Tome. "Let's show these fools how wrong it is to attack Begnion and its allies!"

--

High above the city, Tanith flew in search of hostile forces. Relieved to find none, she turned to return to where she'd left the Empress. That's when she saw the room she was in explode. "Come!" she said before diving down low. When they arrived they were surprised to find the room to be completely empty. She was relieved knowing Sanaki wasn't inside but now she was worried for her wellbeing as she remembered what happened the last time she lost sight on the young Empress. At that moment Sigrun flew in beside her.

"You don't think she actually...?" Sigrun asked.

"No, I just know." Tanith replied as they turned their steeds around and flew towards the main gates.

--

A lone figure watched Sienne being attacked from a safe distance. Close enough to see what was going on but far enough to flee if he so wished. His reasons for coming to Sienne ruled out any chance of him leaving now, however. He took a moment to regard the young swordsman traveling with him. "If you want to return to Daein Edward, now is would be the time. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety from here on out.

"What, are you kidding?" Edward replied as he unsheathed the Tempest Blade tied to his waist. "I wouldn't have come with you this far unless I knew there was a chance I could show you how good a swordsman I am!" The man smiled at his companion's response. It reminded him of the relationship he had with his own mentor many years ago.

"Very well, then." the man said as put his helmet on. His armor began to glow as is changed from red and yellow to black. He unsheathed the Tempest Blade secured at his waist and turned to the battle before them. "Come, Edward. Let us teach these interlopers a lesson in pain."

"Right behind you, sir Zelgius!" Edward exclaimed as the two made their way down the hill toward the gate.

--

End Chapter 2. Yes, I'm ending stuff here. I actually wanted to do the "reunion scene" but that would spoil hat I have planned for the next chapter. That, and of course there's a plot twist a-coming. Review so I know what you think. Failure to do so will result in a longer wait for the next chapter.

In case anyone was wondering yes, I am aware the site's update erased the breaks I had in all my chapters. Since almost all my stories have a break in them and I am officially irked some of my more popular ones have now been ruined. I'll fix the breaks in the ones I'm currently working on but that's about it. It'd take way too long to do all my stories.


	3. All Updates On Hold

Hello, Readers.

I'm breaking my own rule (and this site's in effect) in posting this but out of necessity I'm doing this. Due to Fanfiction(dot)net's latest changes to their formatting coding, all of my fanfics have been "destroyed". As many of you know, my writing style involves telling the story from multiple points of view. The changes made removed the rulers and other separators I had in place to separate one viewpoint from the other. I also used separators and rulers to separate the headers and footers from the body of the chapter/story. Those are all gone in every snigle one of my stories both incomplete and completed, rendering them unreadable walls of text.

I E-mailed the staff about it last month and got no reply. High-volume messages my foot, this is no way for the site to treat its writers. Until everything myself and other longtime authors have written over the years are retroactively fixed as we originally wrote them, there will be no more updates from me. I want to call on any other authors who've experienced the same to e-mail Fanfiction(dot)net about it. It's not fair to writers and our followers/readers-more to authors, actually-that this site has such a total disregard and respect for our preferred formatting styles. They make us Re-Read the Terms of Service in order to add a new story to the site (which is only updated once every 2-3 years, at the most) and they give no warning whatsoever that their updates, etc. will grossly effect the appearance of our work, how we can tweak the way they look when we upload and the final, published product.

I have no problem admitting I have no other options besides Fanfiction(dot)net to post my Fanfiction. Likewise, I also have no problem using my personal website to post my work for the long-term if necessary. As I said above, I don't think my followers/readers should have to pay because of the choices of this site's staff. I didn't have a say in how the site's formatting can and would effect my stories and thus I've decided to take matters into my own hands. For the time being, all of my stories still in progress (as laid out in my profile) will be posted in the Fanfiction Section of my site's message boards. If you want to follow my work, go there at least until I get 's reply to the e-mail I sent a month ago.

To those who've requested my services for Beta Reading, to all of you my answer is YES. My contact information as well as the link to my message boards (NOT 'S) is on my profile. In the event my account here is deleted/suspended because of this message...well, you all know how to find me.

-Brendan Aurabolt


End file.
